


Positive Reinforcement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Positive Reinforcement

Title: Positive Reinforcement  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #141: Mistletoe  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Harry knows the right reward.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Positive Reinforcement

~

“That frippery,” Severus declared, eyeing the greenery Harry was carrying, “is not going up in this house.”

“Please?” Harry cajoled. Waving his wand, he sent mistletoe to hover over every door and a wreath to hang on the mantel. “It’s Christmas.”

“Christmas is just an excuse for merchants to unload rubbish onto gullible customers,” Severus grumbled.

“I promise no rubbish.”

Severus rolled his eyes but said nothing more, and in the end, when Harry made a point of snogging him whenever he was even _near_ mistletoe, Severus came to enjoy the season. Not that he ever admitted that to Harry.

~


End file.
